With One Hand in the Cookie Jar
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Can Emily remain focused when she's asked to work with a more laid back Aaron Hotchner? Written in response to the TV Prompt Challenge: Hiccups - "Office Clothes".


_**Author's Note: Hello, readers! A couple of notes for you today.**_

_**First, please remember to stop by our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" and grab a nomination ballot for the first EVER Profiler's Choice Awards! You have TEN days remaining to nominate your picks and we'd love to hear from each one of you. Come, help us make sure that your favorite stories and authors get the recognition that they deserve.**_

_**Also at the forum, signups for our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange" are underway! All you need to do is reply to the thread at the forum or send us a PM telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

_**And, please join us at the forum as we get to know another fellow talented author, Faith4000 in our "Getting To Know" series of interviews.**_

* * *

**With One Hand in the Cookie Jar**

_**Hiccups - Office Clothes**_

Her mouth went dry as she spotted him. And what woman that deigned to call herself a real woman could blame her?

He was gorgeous on any given day, his dark wavy locks and profile chiseled in granite enough to send any girl's heart beat climbing. And that's when he dressed in his standard suit.

But like this...like this, he was positively edible. And on no planet in any solar system could those sinfully tight jeans conforming to his ass be considered Bureau approved office apparel.

Nope, nuh uh, no way. J. Edgar Hoover and his stiff-buttoned dress code was obviously spinning in his grave.

Wipe the drool of your chin, Prentiss, she silently chided herself with a stiff mental slap to the back of her head. He's your boss. Your friend. He is not eye candy! No, not candy...he was the entire damned plate of fudge!

And, oh crap...he was looking at her.

"Prentiss," Hotch said, eyes widening in relief as he hefted another cardboard box of files on top of his desk. "Thank God!"

"I got here as soon as I could," she said, dropping her purse and coat onto the sofa just inside his office door. "Your message said it was an emergency. Do we have a case?" she asked, turning to face him as she skeptically eyed his tight butt as he bent over to retrieve another box. There was no way she could imagine Aaron Hotchner stepping aboard their BAU jet in anything less than slacks and a tie. The mere thought was pure sacrilege.

"No," he replied, dropping another packed box beside the one already on his desk. "We've had a change of plans in the Muldroon case. Trial date has been moved up and the attorneys need all our files by Monday at 8:00 am."

"But we haven't worked up those files yet," Emily groaned, her shoulders dropping. "Hell, my case notes aren't even legible to anyone but me."

"I think you see the reason behind my flurry of phone calls then," he said, raising an eyebrow at her. "And, unfortunately, you're the only one answering their phone since we're on stand down. You up for pulling a really late night with me?"

That depends, the imp on Emily's shoulder smirked. Are the jeans going to stay on or come off at some point?

Staunchly ignoring the invisible demon perched on her shoulder, Emily nodded. "Of course," she agreed huskily, reaching for a handful of folders from the box and turning toward the door.

Glancing up as Emily turned toward the door, Hotch suggested, waving his hand, "Why don't you just pull up a chair to the opposite side of the desk. It might save us a lot of running back and forth tonight."

Great! Perfect! Trapped inside of a confined space with her hunky boss in those delicious jeans, Emily thought grimly. This would be a cinch.

"Whatever you think is best, Hotch," she said amenably, accepting his laptop as he passed it across the desk. "We probably would save some time that way."

"I didn't pull you away from anything tonight, did I?" Hotch asked, stopping his movements as he met her eyes. Cocking his head, he added, somewhat sheepishly, "Sometimes I have to remind myself that people actually have lives that don't revolve around whatever case is going on in the office."

"No," Emily shook her head, hoping that her blush wasn't obvious in the shadowed office. In all honesty, the only thing that had been occupying her time this evening was the pint of ice cream in her freezer and the chick flick she'd loaded in her DVD player. "Nothing pressing."

"Good," Hotch nodded in relief before focusing on the file open on his desk.

* * *

Several hours later as she closed the final file on serial arsonist, Dante Muldroon, Emily Prentiss wasn't sure what had pushed her nearest to the ledge of sanity. It could have been reading and writing endless pages about a deranged killer. Or maybe it was making small talk with a man she'd lusted after since being hired to work within his elite unit. The final nail in her coffin could have been catching painfully sensual looks at the perfect curve of his well shaped ass every time he turned away from her for any reason at all.

And Lord have mercy, she found herself living for those moments.

Really, how many times did one hand have to bend over to dig through a box, she asked herself as once more the dark haired Adonis rose to take the three steps to the boxes lined along one side of his office.

It really was a perfect specimen of male anatomy. Full and firm, it appeared to have been custom made for the jeans it filled, and she was filled with jealousy that only the denim was allowed to caress that flesh.

"Look at it, Emmy," the imp snickered merrily, bouncing happily against her clavicle, "It just begs to be spanked, doesn't it?"

Steady Prentiss, she coached herself. Ignore those baser urges. After all, reaching out and grabbing a handful was a documented form of harassment, no matter how appealing the risk might seem. But, oh, to just reach out her arms and cup those firm globes...

So caught up in lascivious fantasy, Emily jerked as Hotch cleared his throat, his laser-like gaze focused on her face.

Raising a dark eyebrow, Hotch's eyes twinkled as he asked, his voice controlled, "Problems, Prentiss?"

"N-no, sir," she choked, shaking her head as her face flamed. "Just lost in thought," she said weakly, her knees suddenly threatening to buckle from the embarrassment.

Chuckling, Aaron narrowed his gaze on her crimson face. "And to think...all these years on the team and I thought Dave was the only ass man we had. Good to know I can still be surprised though," he winked.

"Oh, God," Emily moaned, her cheeks heating as she fought the urge to run screaming out of the building.

"Don't worry, Prentiss. At my age, I'll take the compliment anywhere I can find it," Hotch stated ruefully, picking up her purse and coat and passing the items to her. "Even if it does come in the form of drool," he teased.

"And on that note," Emily said with as much dignity as she could muster, straightening her shoulders, "I'll see you tomorrow."

And as she walked quickly out of Aaron Hotchner's office, his laughter following her, Emily Prentiss knew that eight hours was never going to be enough time to live down this humiliation.

Neither would eternity.

But damn….the vision of Aaron Hotchner's jean clad ass would live in her mind…and in her dreams…for years to come.

_**Finis**_

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

_**Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!**_


End file.
